Catastrophe in the Kitchen
The top 12 are put to the test by making a delicious entree for Toad and some guests. The drama heats up in the kitchen. One camper pushes her team to the limits and is later judged by her action. As one team is close to gaining immunity they quickly lose due to Toad discovering a dark secret recipe in the food. In the end, one female camper is sent home for her rudeness and poor leadership. ''' Plot '''Killer Koopas Starlow begins by wondering why Peach eliminated Mario and Peach spills the beans about her feelings. The team starts off by declaring their current hunger state after Toad has refused to feed them decent food in days and Petey sets off to make sandwiches for everyone, however he later states that he makes them with his secret ingredient: poison ivy, to everyone's oblivion. Well fed, the team refuses to eat Toad's disgusting food prompting him to make the challenge a 3-course meal cooking challenge. Toadette takes charge and scolds Luigi for speaking too softly, Starlow for speaking in general, and then later claims to have "the game in the bag". Monty Mole and Bob-omb Billy attempt to warn the team of Petey's use of "ingredients" but they do not listen. After having concocted a garden salad, chicken noodle soup, and cake Petey accidently causes Billy to explode, destroying the mess hall and their food. However Pete'y cake remains unharmed and Toad and the judges (save for Raphael) enjoy it immensely until a surviving Monty Mole tells them that Petey's ingredients consisted on his own fecal matter. Toad disqualifies the team and sends them to elimination. Everyone aims to eliminate Petey but Starlow insists on knocking out Toadette while they can, after some more harsh words from Toadette the alliance cracks and eliminates her. Screaming Star Sprites The team has a meeting, save for Peach, about their severe lack of numbers. Boo explains that by the time the merge comes the Star Sprites will be wiped out. Peach is on the beach contemplating when a shocked Starlow arrives asking why Mario was eliminated, Peach admits her feelings for Bowser to her. During the challenge Peach takes charge and sets Yoshi and Boo to work on the oyster appetizer, Bowser on the spaghetti entré and herself and Mimi on the soufflé for dessert. Bowser ends up having to have Peach coach him through cooking and Boo cannot use her hands to help Yoshi out. Mimi sees Peach and Bowser flirting and accidently deflates the soufflé, and in a confessional admits that she still hates Peach (she mumbles it under her breath behind Peach's back) and says it'll now be harder to eliminate her. Bowser has tummy troubles from a few episodes earlier, after taking some pills to get ripped, and ends up charring his team and the food. Toad, María and Rafael (2 intern judges) eat the food and judge it. Raphael chokes on the char and dies and Toad and María genuinely hate the food, giving it a 2-1-1 vote. However their spirits are raised after María dies and a Monty Mole says that Petey used feces to make his food and they end up winning immunity thanks to the mole. Toadette's Journey on TDIR Toadette seemed to be outraged throughout the whole season. She never seemed to be happy and was always judging her teammates and shw would always treat them like slaves. She did not like anyone and never showed some affection towards anyone. She played a strategic game, however her rudeness lead to her elimination in the end. Her biggest threats were Starlow and Carl. Her main goal was to eliminate Starlow, however Starlow got most of the votes on her side and used her allianace to eliminate Toadette. In the end, Toadette played the game pretty well, she could've made it farther, however her anger issues was her biggest obstacle that prevented that to happen. Contestants still in the competition